


Elegia

by Arietide



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, Angst, Canon - Manga, Funeral, Gen, Greece, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arietide/pseuds/Arietide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nem sempre as melhores intenções nos trazem paz de espírito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegia

**Author's Note:**

> **Agradecimentos:** À [](http://keshi-t.livejournal.com/profile)[**keshi_t**](http://keshi-t.livejournal.com/) e ao [](http://rikkuni.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rikkuni.livejournal.com/)**rikkuni** pelo apoio, revisão, crítica e sugestões; à Nathalie-chan (que não me esganou por atrasar Padma ""XD) e à Miyako pelo incentivo; à minha lista de MSN por me ajudarem a decidir o título... "XD

A chuva continuou noite adentro. Um a um, os templos habitados apagavam suas tochas, e mesclavam-se à escuridão, cinzenta pelo tempo definitivamente mais pesado do que mais cedo naquele dia. Aquilo era bom. Não queria ser observado aquela noite, não para o que estava prestes a realizar. Só em pensar nisso já sentia um distinto embrulhar no estômago, um peso gelado que lhe afundava no peito. Era a coisa que mais desejava, _necessitava_ fazer desde que pusera os pés no Santuário, e também a que mais temia. Sabia bem o que lhe esperava, mas tinha intensas dúvidas em relação à sua preparação. Porém, para ele, adiar aquilo não só não era mais uma opção, como também configurava extremo desrespeito às suas memórias.

Não trajava sua Veste Dourada. Duvidava que o metal vivo de sua proteção, por mais segurança que ele lhe desse, fosse lhe ajudar em sua missão. A chuva gelada, típica dos invernos gregos, lhe obrigara a cobrir suas roupas montanheiras com um manto escuro forrado com pele de iaque; seu cachecol ocultava a porção inferior de seu rosto. Tomando mais um momento para certificar-se de que ninguém o espiava, finalmente saiu a seu destino. Fosse qualquer outro lugar, simplesmente usaria seu teleporte, e acabaria logo com tudo. Devido às milenares proteções divinas, no entanto, era impossível chegar assim ao Monte das Estrelas.

  


\---":"---

  


O Monte das Estrelas, segundo os mitos, recebia tal nome por ser, na Terra, o ponto mais próximo aos astros. Mu, naturalmente, como nativo das altitudes himalaias, e cujo treinamento infernal incluiu _acostumar-se_ a escalar a grandiosa Chomolungma **_[1]_**, polidamente discordava dos mitos. Em um orgulho talvez até um tanto infantil de sua terra, insistia consigo mesmo que seu palacete em Jamir era mais adequado para avaliações astronômicas do que o Monte, e ainda arranjava explicações lógicas para isso, como a de que seus ancestrais, intimamente ligados às estrelas, não teriam escolhido aquele lugar em particular para erguer um refúgio se ele não fosse perfeitamente bom para observá-las.

Devia admitir, no entanto, que ele impunha respeito. Se não era o ponto mais próximo aos astros, era certamente o ponto mais alto da região, e podia compreender a reverência que ele inspirava, elevando-se soberano acima de todo o complexo do _Athenaion_ — até mesmo do Parthenon, ápice da Acrópole Dourada. Meio à chuva noturna, ele era um massivo vulto negro contra a paisagem, e imaginava que deparar-se com um dos Titãs lhe causaria a mesma impressão.

Aliás, refletia enquanto cruzava o bosque de oliveiras aos pés do monte — as árvores idosas provaram ser bons abrigos contra os pingos grossos da chuva —, era bastante imprudente, para não dizer extremamente idiota, enfrentar aquele titã em particular durante o temporal. Não era necessariamente por uma falta de planejamento, contudo, mas sim porque não se importava realmente em ter de escalar com o quíntuplo de dificuldade por conta da rocha molhada e escorregadia. Além do mais, dificuldade era um elemento que apreciava. Fosse porque ela conferia o suplício necessário àquela quase-peregrinação, fosse porque ela desafiaria suas habilidades físicas, ou simplesmente porque ela era a perfeita desculpa para demorar a chegar ao topo, e lhe pouparia o esforço de culpar os próprios temores.

Tão súbito quanto o bosque começava, ele terminava, imprensado no vale entre o morro da Acrópole Dourada e a face de granito com a qual Mu se deparava. Em certos pontos, podia ver a água da chuva escorrendo em nítidas cascatas da superfície rochosa. O ponto em que estava, porém, era felizmente irregular o suficiente para que iniciasse sua subida, tateando cauteloso, com mãos experientes, as saliências que lhe dariam uma posição mais estável para tal. Devagar, e com paciência, foi ascendendo pelo Monte. Sabia que levaria dias, pois queria evitar o uso da Velocidade da Luz para se manter oculto, mas não era problema. Seu treinamento lhe dera a resistência necessária, e os outros provavelmente deduziriam que ele teria sumido para Jamir mais uma vez.

  


\---":"---

  


O tempo inconstante castigara-lhe em sua escalada. Se a chuva prejudicava toda a firmeza que precisava ter em suas mãos por tornar o granito traiçoeiro, os dias de céu limpo tornaram a rocha insuportável de se tocar, ou de sequer ficar próxima a ela, de tanto calor que ela absorvia, ainda que a real temperatura do ar não estivesse tão quente assim. Várias vezes quis jogar longe o manto que lhe cobria, e só não o fez porque ele lhe seria necessário mais adiante. Não via a hora de tomar um banho bem demorado. Sentia-se imundo.

Suas mãos definitivamente foram as que mais sofreram. Tinha as pontas dos dedos esfoladas, o que já era esperado; pelo arder incômodo que sentia nas palmas, devia estar com algumas bolhas por debaixo das ataduras também, e sem dúvidas o calor da pedra ajudara. O rolo de bandagens que havia trazido consigo se provara insuficiente, e não pôde trocá-las tanto quanto queria, por causa de um corte na palma direita. Estava relativamente despreocupado quanto a ele, pois conseguira lavá-lo na água da chuva, mas aquela mão passou a consumir o dobro de bandagens que geralmente usava.

Durante toda a subida, sentiu um distinto e constante pulsar contra sua aura. Uma energia que somente conseguia descrever como _arcaica_, que tentava dissuadí-lo de sua empreitada, expulsá-lo daquele Monte. Quanto mais se aproximava do cume, mais agressiva essa energia se tornava, a ponto de sentir em seus sinais e têmporas algo muito semelhante a um princípio de crise de enxaqueca, mas assim que chegou ao plateau do topo, onde se encontrava no momento, a agressividade deu lugar a uma calma que somente provocava pequenas ondas em sua aura. Concluiu que era porque havia transpassado a barreira protetora do Monte. Não significava que era bem-vindo, contudo, e aquilo ele podia constatar pela dormência de seus sinais.

O plateau era extenso. Mu estimava que levaria em torno de quinze minutos para chegar ao outro lado, onde continua uma estrutura que parecia um templo circular. Sem dúvidas era o Observatório que lembrara das menções de seu mestre Shion. E só em pensar nesse nome, e de quão _próximo estava,_ era como se fosse a deixa para seu organismo revoltar-se contra ele próprio. A vista bonita do alto do Monte não lhe ajudava a se relaxar. E ele tentara, pelo menos enquanto descansava para recuperar o fôlego. Decidiu prosseguir até o Observatório. Era atípico dele pensar uma coisa dessas, mas quanto menos hesitasse, melhor.

  


\---":"---

  


O odor de morte antiga lhe chegava às narinas e deixava a todos os seus sentidos em alerta. Cada passo que dava em direção à estrutura fazia seu coração pular em sua garganta. Ansiedade não era nem o começo da descrição de tudo que se misturava na mente de Mu. Ele tentava manter-se impassível, mas sua respiração instável e fronte tensa o denunciavam.

A arquitetura do Observatório o fazia lembrar de oráculos. Sem paredes, sem teto; somente colunas altas sustentando um amplo aro de mármore, mas arqueando-se acima do círculo vazio do aro havia várias guias de bronze, indicando as rotas de vários corpos celestes. Se não fosse proibido para qualquer outro além do Sumo Sacerdote, teria gostado de fazer uma leitura naquele lugar. No centro do piso, exatamente abaixo do cume do domo que as guias de bronze formavam, situava-se algo que parecia com um altar, com alguma coisa sobre ele, algo que lhe fazia audivelmente engolir em seco. Mesmo que não pudesse divisar o que fosse, por causa do sol das oito horas maltratando seus olhos cada vez que olhava naquela direção, sabia bem _quem_ era. E, por isso, se aproximou.

Mu sempre tivera uma esperança admitidamente pueril de que a proteção que envolvia o Monte das Estrelas também se estenderia ao corpo de seu finado mestre. De que quando subisse para revê-lo, como fizera agora, seu corpo permaneceria incólume por treze anos, salvo pela ferida no peito que lhe causara a morte, por mais ilógico que fosse. Seu lado mais racional sempre tentava debelar essa esperança, e agora sabia o porquê. Treze anos de exposição às intempéries não haviam sido gentis ao cadáver de Shion, que agora não era muito mais do que um esqueleto alvejado pelo sol coberto por uma túnica outrora branca, mas que agora ainda permanecia manchada de algo definitivamente pútrido. Se tivesse parado para analisar, veria que, de alguma forma, a barreira do monte teria retardado o processo de decomposição, mas Mu só teve tempo para afastar seu cachecol do rosto antes de vomitar no chão o pouco que comera nos últimos dias.

Inúmeros pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça enquanto ofegava de quatro no chão, nauseado e com o estômago dolorido pelo esforço, e tossindo porque os ácidos irritavam sua garganta. O primeiro era que precisava de água _urgente_ para lavar aquele gosto de sua boca. O segundo foi que a reação que teve foi exatamente a última que esperava de si mesmo naquela situação. Não fazia sentido algum, quando ele estava acostumado a vislumbrar as pilhas de guerreiros caídos aos pés de seu palacete em Jamir, que logo _Shion_ fosse lhe causar essa repulsa. O terceiro pensamento foi uma vontade de sumir por ter profanado o chão daquele lugar sagrado com a inesperada fraqueza de seu estômago, apenas para lembrar-se de que o sangue de um assassinato era certamente mais ofensivo aos deuses do que comida semi-digerida, que seria lavada na próxima chuva, de qualquer maneira.

Aquilo o levou a pensar em Saga. Sabia que ele, no final das contas, também fora uma vítima das infelizes circunstâncias, de sua própria psique perturbada. Porém, absolutamente tudo que ele fizera fora deliberado. _Tudo._ Ele não teria assassinado Shion no Monte das Estrelas se não contasse exatamente com a reverência do local, e sabia que a barreira manteria protegidas todas as evidências de seu crime, até que alguém fosse intrépido o bastante para enfrentá-la. Marin fora a primeira, relatando-lhe por alto com um "Achei que você iria querer saber". Agora foi a vez dele. E quanto mais pensava, mais sentia intensa raiva de Saga, ainda mais porque sabia que, se não fosse por ele ser útil como Restaurador, e pela sua "prudência" — que ainda não sabia se chamava logo de omissão ou não — em não levantar-se contra o impostor, também teria sido morto.

Sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, e, depois de limpar a boca com as costas das mãos, respirou fundo, acalmando-se. De nada adiantava irar-se com Saga. Ele já havia pago por todos seus delitos diante mesmo de Athena, e a deusa havia o absolvido de tudo, tirando assim qualquer direito que Mu tinha de culpá-lo. E ele ao menos havia tido a consideração de repousar o corpo de Shion sobre o altar do Observatório, ao invés de deixá-lo jogado no chão. Não havia sido Marin porque o mármore do altar encontrava-se estriado pelo líquido putrefato antigo, e duvidava que ela se julgaria na posição de mover os restos mortais do Sumo Sacerdote. Só não sabia se Saga o tinha feito por respeito ou qualquer outra coisa além disso, e a gama de possibilidades levava à sua cabeça implicações que lhe causavam arrepios.

Era, em parte, por isso que encontrava-se ali, tomando coragem para virar-se e encarar novamente o cadáver. Em parte pelo desejo de devolver a dignidade a Shion. Em parte pelo desejo egoísta de trazer paz ao próprio espírito. Suspirou profundamente. Necessitava esvaziar a mente. Quanto mais pensasse, menos agiria, mais hesitaria; não era hora para isso. Retirou seu manto, estendendo-o sobre o chão a seu lado, com o cuidado de evitar a poça de vômito. Levou, então, as mãos ao tecido da túnica, cujas fibras encontravam-se tão desgastadas que praticamente esfarelavam-se sob seus dedos, o que era bom. Facilitava sua tarefa de expôr os ossos sem espalhá-los, principalmente quando se considerava que seus dedos tremiam, ansiosos, reflexo de seu coração agitado.

Aparentemente, no entanto, o que começara a fazer perturbou a barreira do monte — a dormência que antes sentia em seus sinais cresceu para um intenso formigamento e uma pressão detrás de seus olhos. Mu apertava-os, por reflexo, sem se importar se enxergaria o que fazia ou não, mas as imagens de Shion teimavam em estampar-lhe as pálpebras, com um perturbador agravante: não tinha certeza se era produto do tormento da barreira, de seus próprios poderes mentais, ou mesmo de sua imaginação, mas via, em lampejos, os diversos estágios pelo qual o cadáver à sua frente passou antes de se esqueletizar. Sabia perfeitamente que estava alucinando, mas aquilo já era motivação o bastante para fazer esforço em não _piscar_.

Mesmo de olhos abertos, contudo, seus sentidos lhe pregavam peças de mau-gosto. Cada vez convencia-se mais de que era, sim, a barreira do monte tentando desencorajá-lo, mas no final das contas aquilo acabava era tendo o efeito oposto sobre ele. Mu não parou ao sentir como se seus dedos afundassem em farta cabeleira ao manusear o crânio que com tanta reverência tocava. Não parou ao sentir o cheiro pungente de sangue lhe inundando as narinas e provocando um ataque de náuseas que jamais esperaria de uma substância tão familiar. Também não parou quando, dispondo o esqueleto sobre seu manto, por vezes pensou que arranjava pedaços esquartejados ao invés de ossos. Não parava porque todo aquele suplício estava lhe levando à beira da agonia, e ele queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar. Dava graças à sua imensa fortitude psíquica naquela hora. Sem ela, certamente enlouqueceria.

Quando todos os ossos já encontravam-se sobre o manto, tratou de juntar suas pontas em uma apertada trouxa amarrada com um pedaço da resistente corda que trouxera, tomando especial cuidado para não deixar nenhuma borda solta. Não queria perder nenhum dos ossos no meio do caminho. Não se importava de usar seu manto para aquilo, não era problema lavá-lo depois ― não que ele estivesse sujo, ele estava carregando _Shion_. O resto da corda Mu usou para atar a trouxa com firmeza às suas costas, pois precisaria das mãos livres. A escalada havia sido árdua, mas a descida sempre é mais perigosa, e Mu teria de ter cautela extra, agora que levava carga consigo, para não ocorrer nenhum acidente, especialmente quando fosse mais uma vez atravessar a barreira.

  


\---":"---

  


Mu estava exausto. Foi preciso um banho, primeira coisa que fez ao chegar no Templo do Carneiro Branco, para que ele percebesse o estado em que se encontrava. A água tépida da modesta tina foi o que amornou seus músculos e o fez notar o quão doloridos eles estavam, em especial seus braços, tanto por carregar o peso de seu corpo por tanto tempo sem o auxílio de cosmo quanto pela pura tensão que ainda teimava em se dissipar. Levava, com uma certa impaciência, as pontas dos dedos de uma mão à base do pescoço para tentar desatar os nós que ali se formaram, mas sem muito resultado. Precisava de mais calma para fazer isso, ou, talvez, de um par alheio de mãos. Mas talvez assim fosse melhor. Não era como se fosse conseguir dormir, ou mesmo relaxar, tão cedo.

Se, durante a sua subida, a barreira não queria deixá-lo entrar, ao descer descobriu que ela não queria mais deixá-lo sair. Não com Shion, pelo menos. Não alucinara mais, embora as imagens produzidas pela perturbação mental ainda lhe atormentassem, mas a cefaléia que lhe acometera daquela vez foi tão forte que conseguira com que se descuidasse e quase caísse. Por sorte, pudera segurar uma saliência da rocha e evitar uma queda fatal, mas à custa de algumas camadas de pele de seus dedos. Ainda agora sentia um pulsar incômodo contra seu crânio inteiro, que ficara dolorido com a simples ação de esfregar o couro cabeludo para lavar a cabeça. O banheiro encontrava-se na penumbra pelo mesmo motivo. Bastava uma vela para enxergar; uma lamparina a mais que acendesse e era enxaqueca na certa.

Mas depois, quando estivesse mais tranqüilo, trataria disso. Somente terminou de se assear e se vestir, e de passar rapidamente um ungüento em suas feridas e enfaixá-las, para continuar o que não podia nem pensar em parar de fazer. Àquela altura, já estava sendo movido mais por inércia do que por determinação. Abrindo as portas de um armário, pegou um lençol de linho fino, branco. Nunca tinha o usado, mas estava ali no templo quando voltara de seu exílio; presumia que fosse parte de alguma oferenda dos aldeões de Rodório. De qualquer forma, agradecia mentalmente, pois servia para o que pretendia. Meio às dobras do linho colocou as ferramentas que precisaria; nas suas costas, seu manto em trouxa. Não parou nem para respirar fundo antes de teleportar.

  


\---":"---

  


A noite, mesmo sem chuva, permanecia nublada. Assim que fechou a pesada porta de pedra detrás de si, Mu acendeu uma vela votiva semi-derretida com uma faísca de seu cosmo, iluminando aquele ambiente tão lúgubre e tão solene. Ali dentro era frio, mais frio do que a temperatura que fazia do lado de fora, e embora não fosse o tipo ao qual Mu estava adaptado, era um que lhe inspirava respeito em vez de temor. Estava no coração do cemitério do Santuário: o Mausoléu.

A luz da chama fazia as paredes de mármore branco parecerem mais escuras do que realmente eram. No chão plano, perfeitamente retangular, afundado alguns níveis em relação à entrada, jaziam em perfeita ordem ataúdes também de mármore, cada um com uma placa gravada de bronze. O _Athenaion_ era uma instituição milenar, mas o número de Sumos Sacerdotes que sentaram no trono do Parthenon de certa forma traía tal noção. Aquilo se dava porque os Sacerdotes legitimamente apontados pela Deusa eram sempre da raça dos lemurianos ― os únicos longevos o suficiente para reger o Santuário pelos períodos entre-guerras. Athena reencarnou dez vezes. Havia dez ataúdes diante de Mu. Sabia que alguns deles estavam vazios, afinal, a Guerra nem sempre é piedosa o bastante para deixar que se recolham os restos mortais de alguém. Mas somente um deles estava com a placa lisa, e foi até ele que Mu andou.

Bastou o mínimo de concentração para mover a pesada tampa com sua telecinese. Forrar o fundo do ataúde com o linho, depois de ter depositado as ferramentas e a trouxa no chão ao lado, também foi simples. As tarefas seguintes eram as que exigiriam mais minúcia e concentração de sua parte, mas não era problema. Abriu seu manto, então, espalhando os ossos por sobre sua superfície. Um a um Mu foi dispondo sobre o tecido branco, começando pelos mais reconhecíveis. Vértebras, pélvis, fêmures; escápulas, costelas quebradas, clavículas, um esterno fraturado. Genuinamente confundia a posição de algumas falanges, e outras, descobria que as intempéries já as haviam levado, mas já era tarde lamentar-se por isso. Por fim, o crânio coroou o esqueleto, e as extremidades do lençol que ficaram para fora do ataúde foram usadas para cobrir os ossos como uma perfeita mortalha. Não demorou a voltar a cerrar o sepulcro.

Logo estava em suas mãos o peso familiar de suas ferramentas. Montou na tampa, para conseguir um ângulo melhor para trabalhar, e começou a diagramar a placa no mesmo estilo das demais. A seu lado esquerdo estava a tumba de Sage de Câncer, que usava como modelo para rascunhar; um lápis de grafite macio e um esquadro de madeira foram mais do que suficientes para cumprir aquela tarefa. Os materiais de desenho pronto foram substituídos por seu martelo e seu cinzel, cuja ponta tocava, oblíqua, a superfície do bronze. Gravar os caracteres no metal não era o difícil — era um ferreiro, fazia parte de seu ofício —, mas Mu teve que se conter para não martelar com mais força do que deveria. Era claro que seu perfeccionismo não lhe permitiria, mas cada golpe que dava na base do cinzel era um golpe em seu auto-controle.

Sua respiração pesada e irregular ecoava com facilidade nas paredes do Mausoléu, preenchendo o ambiente e puxando Mu do quase-transe em que entrara ao fixar-se no trabalho. Seu polegar, que antes limpava o grafite da placa, agora delineava as gravações com um sentimento indescritível, algo entre a nostalgia, a incredulidade, e a frustração.

  
**\- ΛΕΥΚΟΚΡΙΟΥ ΣΙΟΝ -  
**  
1725–1973  
_[2]_  


  


Um aperto forte lhe tomava conta do peito e lhe empurrava o coração para a garganta a cada ângulo de cada letra que dedilhava. Esperava que a última martelada que dera fosse colocar um ponto final naquela angústia estranha, aquela incapacidade de lidar que tomava conta de si quando o assunto era Shion. Não era que não estivesse satisfeito por finalmente tê-lo sepultado como merecia, não era nem que achasse que tinha sofrido à toa. Era que não esperava que fosse ficar com um gosto tão amargo na boca ao fazê-lo.

Sentia-se até _roubado_, na verdade. Sua última memória de seu mestre não era a do homem poderoso, altivo e sábio que lhe amara como se fosse do próprio sangue — e Mu freqüentemente fantasiava que era, de fato —, mas a de um monte de ossos tão porosos que necessitavam de extrema delicadeza para manuseá-los sem causar danos. E não tinha ninguém a culpar por isso senão a si mesmo. Meneou a cabeça; necessitava resgatar qualquer outra memória que não aquilo. Por algum motivo, lembrou de quando Shion dissera, por alto, que preferiria um funeral ao estilo tradicional dos tibetanos aos protocolos sem sentido do Santuário. Mu conseguira libertar seu mestre dos protocolos, mas não pudera fazer o resto. Sequer havia qualquer coisa que os abutres pudessem aproveitar, e pensar naquilo lhe enchia mais ainda de profunda tristeza.

Somente percebeu que estava chorando há algum tempo quando, tarde demais, suas mãos voaram à sua boca para abafar um soluço que ecoou pelo Mausoléu. Não notou nem as gotas grossas de lágrima que haviam caído sobre o mármore e o bronze, sua vista estava turva demais para que conseguisse enxergá-las. Incapaz de se segurar, encolhia-se todo, trêmulo, mãos tapando a boca com tanta firmeza que doía. A última vez que chorara daquele jeito foi aos sete anos, quando sentiu o cosmo de Shion desvanecer. O pranto descontrolado, combinado com a horrível sensação de vazio, fizera-lhe pensar que ia morrer sufocado naquele dia. Dessa vez era diferente, simplesmente sentia como se a exaustão, que já havia lhe alcançado antes, finalmente estivesse fazendo efeito, só pelo fato de ter concluído o que fez. Apenas os mortos foram testemunha de quando Mu por fim desfaleceu, vencido pelo cansaço.

  


\---":"---

  


Certas coisas na China deixavam Mu desconfortável. A primeira delas era o clima, pelo menos naquela região. Na época do ano em que estavam, a temperatura era até agradavelmente fria, e disso não reclamava; o problema era toda aquela umidade obscena de tão excessiva. Como nativo das altitudes himalaias, estava perfeitamente acostumado com o fato de a cadeia montanhosa bloquear o caminho das monções em direção ao Planalto Tibetano. Então, para ele, enfiar-se numa região onde, se não chovia, a neblina era densa e praticamente palpável, era quase como se afogar.

A segunda eram os próprios chineses. Não gostava deles, era parte de seu rancor de tibetano. Pacato como era, estava longe de ser ativista, mas também não ficava quieto quando via as injustiças ocorrerem bem à sua frente, mesmo que não fosse exatamente da sua conta. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão os chineses de quem gostava, e estava, naquele momento, tendo uma amigável conversa com o seu preferido entre todos.

O Laoshi do Wulaofeng de Lushan **_[3]_** era, provavelmente, o homem que Mu mais admirava depois de seu próprio mestre. Não à toa: ambos batalharam lado a lado na Guerra Santa de 1743, os dois únicos sobreviventes. Ele lhe acolhera por uns tempos no início de seu período de exílio; apoiara-lhe e ajudara-lhe a se centrar. Sempre dizia que todo o ocorrido no Santuário teria sua resolução, e que o papel dos dois, naquele momento, era treinar e esclarecer a nova geração. Entre os dois, Shion era uma fortíssima ligação, tão forte que uma relação baseada na consideração ao falecido eventualmente tornou-se amizade.

Quieta, aproximou-se dos dois a jovem enteada do Laoshi, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com um bule de chá verde fumegante e duas xícaras, uma delas com um botão seco de jasmim em seu fundo. Mu agradeceu com um sorriso cordial, esperando que a infusão adquirisse o aroma doce característico da flor antes de prová-la. Chá sempre era bem-vindo. Notou então que a menina lhe olhava incerta, como se quisesse lhe perguntar algo, o que foi fonte de divertimento para o ancião.

― Vamos, Shunrei, não precisa de tanta timidez! ― Brincou com ela, fazendo a chinesa corar. ― Quando eu contei a ela que você viria, Mu, ela ficou bastante ansiosa para saber se você tinha notícias de Shiryu...

― Mestre!! ― Shunrei arregalou os olhos negros, por pouco não escondendo o rosto entre as mãos de vergonha. A cena divertiu Mu, mas ele não riu. Ao invés disso, adotou uma expressão ambígua.

― Shiryu ainda está na UTI junto com os outros Santos de Bronze... ― Ao falar aquilo, até se arrependeu, pois os olhos da menina começaram a encher d'água. Tentou sorrir-lhe para dar um pouco de segurança, então; passar um pouco da fé que aqueles garotos lhe inspiravam. ― Mas ele é um rapaz forte. Se ele passou uma semana sob os poucos cuidados médicos que eu podia fornecer em Jamir, não vai ser num hospital que ele será derrubado.

― Eu queria ao menos poder visitá-lo... ― Ela enxugou os olhos, devolvendo um sorriso desanimado.

― Se quiser, quando eu estiver de saída, posso levá-la ao hospital. Tenho certeza que a sua presença seria de grande ajuda ao Dragão. ― Mu achou graça quando a oferta fez os olhos de Shunrei brilharem daquela maneira.

― Tem certeza? Não... não seria problema? ― Ela perguntou, e Mu meneou a cabeça em resposta.

― Só não poderei ficar muito tempo por lá, mas, qualquer coisa, Kiki lhe fará companhia e lhe trará de volta quando você quiser.

― Está certo de que ele sabe o caminho, Mu? ― O Laoshi perguntou jocoso, esticando os fios da barba branca, e o lemuriano respondeu o gesto com aquele olhar oblíquo que lhe era característico.

― Acaso insinua que não treinei bem meu aprendiz, Laoshi? ― A brincadeira provocou risos nos três. Agradecendo, Shunrei voltou para a cabana na borda do bosque, deixando os dois Santos sozinhos mais uma vez. Mu tomava mais um gole de seu chá, olhos fixos na queda d'água que havia diante dos dois, mas ainda sentindo o olhar que o ancião lhe lançava.

― Ainda abalado demais para visitar os rapazes, jovem Mu? ― Ele perguntou, recebendo um som de confirmação um pouco tapado pela xícara.

― Logo passa. Mas eu não esperava ter dúvidas de que aquilo fosse a coisa certa a se fazer... Ainda mais depois de já ter feito tudo. ― Um suspiro escapou seus lábios, agitando a superfície da bebida. Do canto do olho, conseguia ver o Laoshi voltar sua atenção para a cascata. Olhou para ele. Parecia nostálgico.

― Tenho certeza de que Shion apreciou a dedicação que você mostrou, meu jovem. Onde quer que ele esteja. Creio que o único remorso dele é ver que a própria morte lhe afetou tanto. Mas é compreensível. Mesmo Santo de Athena, você era somente uma criança. ― Mu torceu o canto dos lábios em um meio-sorriso; o olhar centenário ia direto em si agora. ― As coisas certas nem sempre acabam bem, mas isso não significa que elas não cumpriram seu propósito.

Mu ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. O Laoshi tinha o dom da eloqüência. Tudo o que dizia, por mais simples que soasse de início, provocava reflexão, e possuía um sentido que se estendia muito além do assunto que era discutido. Séculos de ponderação, presumia.

― Ainda assim... ― Murmurou, quebrando o silêncio e o contato visual. ― O Monte pareceu querer me convencer de que o que eu fazia era errado de alguma forma.

― O Monte das Estrelas atormenta qualquer um que não carregue o Sacerdócio, Mu. É disso que faz dele um suplício até mesmo para Santos de Ouro como você. ― O ancião respondeu-lhe, e Mu, por um momento, lembrou-se de que Saga provavelmente teria tido a mesma dificuldade que ele tivera naquela ocasião. Talvez por isso mesmo seu lado maligno pudera assumir controle; o lado humano fora fragilizado demais por aquela barreira... ― Ele pode ter tentado avisar-lhe de algo, no entanto. ― Continuou. ― Notou algo de peculiar?

― Não. Era manhã quando eu cheguei no cume... ― Mu meneou a cabeça, um tanto decepcionado pela própria falta de prospectiva. Mas também, não teria conseguido pensar naquela hora. Só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Bebeu o último gole do chá. ― No assunto de avisos... Como anda o selo? ― Perguntou num tom baixo, confidencial.

― Cada vez mais fraco. ― O Laoshi respondeu com gravidade. ― Vou precisar que você mantenha os demais Santos de Ouro a postos, Mu. Mesmo que venha outra ameaça antes, é necessário que toda a Elite esteja preparada, pois a que virá será a pior de todas. O Imperador do Submundo arma um truque novo a cada guerra, e temo que ele possa se aproveitar das baixas no Exército de Athena. Pode fazer isso? ― Pediu.

Mu assentiu, mas não sem engolir em seco. Já sabia que teria uma certa dificuldade na tarefa de convencer os outros, sabia até quem discordaria dele. Mas era necessário. Era para aquilo que todos eles haviam sido treinados. Mesmo não gostando de batalhas, era seu dever, e estava preparado para finalmente manchar as mãos de sangue inimigo... e até mesmo do sangue de seus companheiros, se fosse preciso.

Porém, nada o teria preparado para tempos mais tarde, quando, diante do Templo do Carneiro Branco, aparecia a última pessoa que esperava ver novamente. Podia ver, na direção do cemitério, o brilho alaranjado do fogo, e o vento trazia consigo o odor de carne queimada. O aviso que nunca recebera fazia sentido; as palavras do Laoshi faziam ainda mais sentido do que fizeram quando conversaram. E aterrorizava Mu o fato de ele ter tido alguma contribuição naquele propósito.

**Author's Note:**

> _**[1]** \- Chomolungma, ou Qomolangma, é o nome que os tibetanos dão ao Monte Everest. Significa algo como "Mãe Santa"._
> 
> __**[2]** \- Leukokriou Sion, Shion do Carneiro Branco. Corrijam-me se estiver qualquer coisa errada, minha única fonte de grego antigo é o Wiktionary. :P  
> Obs: "Carneiro Branco" foi tirado de "Hakuyou" (白羊), nome que Kurumada decidiu dar a Áries (oficialmente, na língua japonesa, Áries é somente "ohitsuji-za", constelação do carneiro).
> 
> _**[3]** \- Laoshi é a forma chinesa do japonês "Roushi" (Mestre Ancião). Wulaofeng se traduz para "Pico dos Cinco Anciães" (erroneamente traduzido no Brasil para "Cinco Picos Antigos"). Lushan é a forma chinesa do japonês "Rozan" (Monte da Eremitagem). Como é tudo chinês, pensei que seria mais adequado usar nomes chineses... :P Por outro lado, eu só muito não usei o nome chinês da Shunrei (Chun Li -- é sério!) porque senão já iam achar que eu estava fazendo crossover com Street Fighter, lol. E viva a arbitrariedade!_   
> 
> 
> \---":"---
> 
>   
> Wooo, finalmente terminei! E mais de 5000 palavras, tô orgulhosa de mim ;^; Geralmente eu mal passo as 2000... Eu comecei isso lá pro final de fevereiro, mas dei uma pausa, e aí retomei pra ver se conseguia postar no aniversário do carneiro. O curioso é que a minha estimativa inicial era de 4, 5 páginas, mas a cada vez que eu parava pra escrever, a estimativa crescia em uma página, e quando eu vi, já estava lá escrevendo na décima... ""XD Por esse motivo, pode ser que o fluxo da história não esteja lá dos mais... naturais, mas isso pode ser a minha implacável auto-crítica falando mais alto.
> 
> Tá, sobre a história em si. Se o final foi terrível ou somente mindfucky, isso vai depender de quem você considera que planejou mais nessa história toda, Hades ou Shion... XD (encaixe no canon ftw!) De ambas as formas, pobre Mu sofreu, e podem parar de jogar as pedras, eu maltrato porque gosto, tá?! ;^; E porque eu também amo explorar esse lado -- defendo que psicanalistas iam sidivertir no meio de boa parte do elenco de SS.
> 
> Enfim. Feliz Aniversário, Mu~ Feliz Aries Party para todos, e novamente agradeço a quem me apoiou! Reviews deixarão esta ariana rindo feito idiota de felicidade em frente ao computador, críticas construtivas serão apreciadas e muito provavelmente aplicadas em outra aventura que eu venha a ter no Word, e flames serão completamente desconsideradas. 8D


End file.
